kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Kozeze
Kozeze (コゼゼ) The Sea Artist for the Devil's Wrath. He is a combination of a stingray, electric ray and keronian. His name comes from the japanese word for stingray (okoze) <-source: freedict.com/onldict/jap.html =Past= Kozeze was the result of an experiment combining the DNA of keronians, stingrays, and electric rays in an effort to create super soldiers for the keron army. He was raised in the laboratories on keron under strict rules and regulations. During his small amounts of free time, he explored his confined area and took to drawing things with pen and paper. He befriended one of the scientists (who's name Kozeze's creator is too lazy to come up with at the moment) who was on the team responsible for monitoring him. The scientist taught kozeze a bit about the outside world and gave him drawing paper whenever he ran out. When he was around four, the research team finally deemed Kozeze as ready to start training for battle. He was put under rigorous tests and pitted against other experiments to find out his abilities and learn combat skills. Even though he survived, it turned out, that not only did he inherit a poisonous tail and the ability to sense and shock his 'prey', Kozeze inherited the gentle and shy nature of stingrays. He was pacifistic and tried running away from his opponents before being forced to fight... One day, the scientists took it too far. They put Kozeze through his most intense training yet, kill the scientist he grew attached to. The other researchers/scientists had suspicions that they would give Kozeze rebellious ideas. The easiest way to eliminate the problematic scientist, let the experiment kill them. As soon as Kozeze saw who their opponent was, he snapped. Distressed enough from all the other adversaries he had hurt and killed, this was the final straw. In a blind rage, he turned on the very scientists that created him, he stabbed and electrocuted them all. By 'them all', that included his only friend. He had attacked them by accident, forgetting that they were in the room. Traumatized they fled the broken lab and roamed the streets living on scraps of food and surviving from one day to the next. Trying to forget what had happened, Kozeze tried to force the memories to the back of his mind. He succeded, but in return also forgot most of his past. Eventually, he met up with the Devil Fish Tribe members while searching for food by the docks. He was taken in and have stayed with them since. Occasionally, Kozeze unconsciously doodles the events of what happened, or remembers/gets a feeling that it's happened to him before if someone is kind to him or if one of his friends is severely hurt. Personality Kozeze is a pacifist who doesn't like to fight or see fighting. When a fight occurs, he's more likely to run away then try and defend himself. He is shy around most people but is curious about his environment, partially due to the nature of stingrays and partially because he suppressed all his memories of being in the laboratory, and of the outside world. Appearance Kozeze looks like any normal keronian tadpole except for the obvious traits he gained from the Ray DNA. He is a dark blue color and where the white areas of tadpole's face and belly are, are a sandy color. His eyes are blue and red. He has two pectoral fins (the side fins of a fish) similar to those of a stingray's on each side of his arms. They help him move around in the water. When asked, he responds that he is thirteen but, he may be younger or older since he doesn't remember how long he was kept in the laboratories. Relationships *Raiyoyo- Friendly with and likes his cooking, talks to at times and draws pictures for *Vincent- Friendly with...communicates by drawing/writing so far *Hikiki- Trusting but, that will soon change *DFT members (will edit)- Mostly easy-going and friendly, but shy *Kibaba- Deathly afraid of his yelling/ scolding Abilities Since Kozeze's DNA was mixed with that of a Stingray and an Electric Ray, he was created with certain abilities, both postitive and negative *Poisonous tail- If stung with this, a range of injuries can occur from a painful scratch to a serious injury that may lead to death. *Electric shock- Like electric rays, Kozeze can emit electric shocks to stun, or to kill. He usually uses it in defense than offense but if forced to, he will. Sometimes, if feeling mischievous or annoyed, he gives a slight shock to other people. Mainly, someone on the ship. *Poor eyesight- Rays have eyes on the top of their head so, the use their electroreceptors to navigate the ocean floor. Kozeze does not have eyes on the top of his head but he has to wear glasses just to see clearly. *Electroreceptor- Meant for chaotic battlefields or spy missions in the pitch black of night, Kozeze can sense the electric fields in the water and temperature. He can change the electric fields to sense ocean currents and other fields to find out where he is. With this ability, he can also tell the general direction he is heading in. This also got him the position of Sea Artist on the ship (a Sea Artist is not someone who draws the sea, but who navigates the ship) Other